Infinite
by BlairAndChuckGG
Summary: Blair Waldorf is returning to the city after years to fix her mistakes. She regrets rejecting Chuck and comes to get him back. But what happens when he's not as willing as she thought he'd be? If there's actually more scheming needed to be done than she thought?


Hi guys, this story is something I wrote on my 11 hour flight when I was bored, so I don't know whether I'll continue it. I'm going to have another flight in a few days, so maybe then. Anyways please give me your feedback because I'm not really sure about this and I swear my fanfic writing is terrible. Anyways, hope you enjoyed GG day (even though it was like a month ago). Enjoy!

* * *

It didn't feel the same anymore, the city felt different. Maybe because there wasn't a certain brunette by his side. But it didn't matter now, did it? She was probably off, with some man, planning her life, like she did with Nate. He was her past, only her past. There was no point in thinking about her, he knew she'd forgotten about him years ago. But he couldn't help but be curious when a certain Polish maid appeared on the sidewalk near the penthouse which she had once occupied on the Upper East Side. He had been sure it hadn't been occupied just over a month ago, why was Dorota here? And did that mean Blair was here too?

Chuck immediately gave Arthur instructions as he called his PI to investigate Blair. He knew he shouldn't have been but he couldn't resist, it was Blair after all. In a matter of minutes, even in the horrendous New York traffic, he reached the Empire. He would know what happened to Blair Waldorf and where she was, and if she was in town, he would know.

Blair Waldorf had just landed in JFK when her phone went off. Pulling out the sleek black phone, she saw one text from Dorota. A bit of her was disappointed that it wasn't Chuck who was always ready with his PI's investigating everyone he knew. But regardless, she looked at what Dorota had wanted to tell her. 'I see Mr Chuck by penthouse today' Her grammar still wasn't the best, yet she still took this piece of information slowly, it was hard for her to come to her senses, Chuck was here, she could win him back. And she would.

Arriving into the Upper East Side was a glamorous feeling, it was a playground for the wealthy, like the Waldorf's. Fame was everything, it gained your respect, and more likely, fear. People feared anyone with power, like the Bass' and the Waldorf's. Blair strutted through Manhattan like she owned it, and she once did almost own it, when Chuck proposed to her, she had come so close to achieving everything she'd ever wanted, but no. She regretted her teenage decisions, and she'd come back to change it, to get back everything she'd previously had. As she strutted, she spotted familiar faces at every twist and turn. It was nice to see Kati and Is, still friends, as good as ever. Penelope, was thankfully, no where in her sight as she stepped into the oversized penthouse. Dorota, as usual, was waiting for her.

Blair wasn't accustomed to being ignored so as she sent her first text to Chuck, she expected some sort of acknowledgement, anything would help to see what he now though of her. It concerned her, the Chuck she knew was always on his phone, she knew he would never change his number, maybe he just wanted to ignore her. With a swift text to Nate, she found out that Chuck would be in the Empire tomorrow, around midday, probably a good time to talk to him. But now, she just had to see what was happening in his life. She knew that there was no point in asking Nate anything else, he'd just tell Chuck. Maybe she could meet Serena, she could be helpful. Another flurry of texts had given them arrangements for dinner that night.

A blue Matthew Williamson dress, an evening dress, adorned with jewels at the top, was perfect for the occasion. Stylish yet classy yet not too preppy. A modern day Audrey Hepburn, to some extent at least. A set of Manolo's the same color, and a Chanel bag to top it all off. She walked out, full of confidence, from the penthouse, entering the elevator followed by entering her temporary limousine, all gracefully of course. Serena was there, dressed in the pink version of her dress, matching Jimmy Choo's and a Dior bag. Very Serena like. Blair politely greeted Serena, commented on their matching dresses before they took a seat.

"It's so nice to see you again, S! What's happened in Manhattan recently, I want all the details!" Blair said with false enthusiasm embedded into her voice, after all she only cared about Chuck.

"Well, this'll take a while. So Chuck is like always, being the man whore he is, sleeping around between girlfriends. He's had maybe six or seven girlfriends, none serious, all just business women, female versions of him. I'm actually very surprised with his maturity, he runs Bass Industries flawlessly, his business is profiting so well, all his hotels, everything. He's even considering buying the Carlyle! His progress is absolutely amazing. And now, he even has a serious girlfriend! You know, Eva, the french girl, she's back and they're getting pretty serious. He's actually planning on proposing to her! And I know she'll say yes, it'll be absolutely picture perfect! And then look at this!" Serena flaunted her finger in front of Blair, a large engagement ring resting on her finger. "Dan left, I don't know where, I don't even care. And Nate's with Bree, Bree of all people?! Can you believe it! But Tripp, he's such a gentlemen, and well after a while, he proposed! I'm so happy! Anyways, enough about me, what about you? I want to know all about your European lifestyle!"

"Well, for one, I was in Tokyo for a long period of time, not only Europe. Waldorf Designs is flourishing, fashion weeks are absolutely amazing, seeing my collection up there, alongside Dior, Chanel, Gucci, Prada, just everything! I've had my share of relationships, nothing serious."

"So what brought your back to Manhattan?"

"So many things, I've missed it for one, and I've wanted to tie up my loose ends here."

"If you're talking about Chuck, please don't kick Eva out of town, she's good for him, really good. He's been through enough, please Blair, I beg you."

"We'll see. but I didn't only mean him, I mean I fled right after I led Dan on, ditched Louis, ignored Chuck's confession, lost a child, and was on the verge of killing Georgina. By the way, how is G doing?"

"Well Georgina's still off with the rich guy, she's got another child now. Believe it or not, she did date Chuck for a while. And I guess you know how that turned out. They were literally the most delightful couple at the start but after a while, you knew they were going to get in a huge fight, the honeymoon period just snapped. And then I haven't really seen her since."

"It was nice to see you, I have to go now, coffee sometime, maybe?"

"Definitely. We can arrange it later. Bye B!"

"See you, S!"

Blair walked out of the restaurant, behind the tall blonde and got into the limo as she directed the driver to return to the penthouse. She sat there, motionless as she thought about what Serena had said about Chuck. Had he really forgotten her and moved on? She felt stuck, stuck in the past just about to when she had rejected him. He had been willing to do anything but she was so stubborn that she just stormed off. She couldn't emphasize how much she regretted it now. It had been a huge mistake, she'd do anything to be with Chuck again. The thought of him spending his life with _Eva_ killed her. Eva was too perfect, too obviously faux. To her, at least. What did Chuck see in her?

It was just about then that Blair made her decision. Why hold back? What did she have left? Nothing, absolutely fucking nothing. Why not just talk to Chuck? If he was really as mature as Serena had said, he'd take it well enough, to some degree, at least. She couldn't go back now, all she could do was continue with her decision, go for the prize. Straight away. She was a Waldorf after all. And Waldorf's get what they want. They get it, because they were more worthy than others.

And it was then that Blair Waldorf truly felt invincible. Infinitely invincible.


End file.
